Anak dalam bayangan
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Di hari saat langit mendung, dia berjalan seorang diri di tengah tumpukan mayat. Dia adalah seorang tentara yang kemudian di pertemukan dengan anak korban perang./#TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12 #Mythology #Ragnarok


**Gintama Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dll.**

 **Spesial Event #TakashinEvent #TalesOf10 &12 #Mythology #Ragnarok**

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua :***

 **.**

.

Sejak tadi langit terlihat kelabu. Pertanda hujan namun tak juga terjadi. Gelap tanpa kepastian. Disebut malam pun bukan waktunya. Di tengah lapangan tandus itu ia berjalan. Setapak demi setapak. Menginjak darah yang berceceran disana. Juga organ tubuh dari orang-orang yang menamakan diri mereka prajurit.

Perang sudah terjadi dan sudah pula berakhir. Dan pihaknya lah yang akhirnya punya julukan pihak kemenangan. Setidaknya itu yang Takasugi Shinsuke tahu. Dia adalah salah satu parajurit elit dengan pangkat yang tak bisa di remehkan. Berada di garis depan untuk menghadapi musuh. Kemampuannya dalam memimpin pasukan, atau dalam berperang sendiri mampu menggetarkan hati musuh. Dialah yang terbaik. Yang di elu-elukan oleh para pimpinan militer dan bawahannya. Tapi walaupun begitu lelaki itu tidak pernah bangga atas semua pujian itu. Karena baginya tidak ada yang harus di banggakan dalam sebuah perang.

Kakinya menelusuri lebih jauh ke wilayah warga sipil yang terkena dampak perang ini secara langsung. Pemandangan matanya masih tak jauh beda dari apa yang dia lihat tadi. Darah, tumpukan mayat, baik itu kawan atau lawan mayat itu tidak di pisahkan sama sekali. Di kubur dalam satu lubang yang sama—dan jumlah yang banyak. Serta tangisan dari orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarganya, harta dan mata pencaharian. Mereka hidup tapi tak punya alasan hidup.

Track! Bebepara kerikil terlempar ke arahnya. Membuat kaki itu berhenti berjalan sejenak. Takasugi menoleh untuk melihat si pelaku.

"DASAR IBLIS!"

"KEMBALIKAN SEMUA YANG TELAH HILANG! KALIAN BERPERANG UNTUK SEBUAH PERDAMAIAN, TAPI PERDAMAIAN MANA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD!"

Takasugi memandang sejenak kedua lansia itu. Lalu kemudian berjalan kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka harapkan dari melempar kerikil itu padanya. Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan Shinsuke Takasugi untuk mereka. Ya benar. Jawabannya tidak ada.

Di persimpangan jalan sebuah pemandangan membuatnya kembali berhenti. Disana ada sebuah rumah sederhana yang sudah 70% hancur akibat ledakan bom. Di sampingnya ada sebuah pohon besar, dan anak berumur sekitar lima tahun yang sedang menggali tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si anak terlihat kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar sapaan untuknya. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi karena yang memanggilnya memakai baju tentara. Dengan cepat mengambil langkah waspada, mengacungkan cangkul itu ke hadapannya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh saya tuan Tentara." Mohonnya dengan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuknya. Takasugi berdecak.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ku bunuh maka jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Bukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membujuk seorang anak lima tahun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi itulah Takasugi, tidak pernah basa basi.

"A-aku ingin menguburkan kakak ku." Wajah ketakutannya perlahan berubah menjadi kesedihan. "Dia baru saja meninggal," ujarnya lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk mengingat kehilangannya. Dan Takasugi hanya memperhatikan tanpa tahu harus berbicara apalagi.

Sebelum benar-benar menangis lagi, dengan cepat anak itu menghapusnya dan mendongakan kepala. Berusaha terlihat tegar walau itu percuma. "Karena itu aku mohon jangan bunuh aku sebelum aku menguburkan kakakku."

Permohonan dari seorang anak kecil yang entah kenapa membuat Takasugi bingung harus tertawa atau bersedih. Para lansia itu mungkin benar. Kedamaian apa yang di dapatkan dari sebuah perang. Kedua belah pihak harus mengalami penderitaan yang sama yang mereka sebut pengorbanan. Apakah pengorbanan harus se kejam ini? Takasugi tersenyum mengejek. Lalu ia kembali melihat anak berkacamata di depannya ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ragu-ragu anak itu menjawab, "S-shinpachi Shimura."

"Baiklah." Takasugi mengambil cangkul yang sebelumnya di arahkan kepadanya. "Aku Takasugi Shinsuke akan membantumu membuat tempat terakhir untuk kakakmu."

.

Hujan akhirnya turun. Setelah cukup lama awan mendung berkumpul menutupi cahaya sang surya. Takasugi dan Shinpachi pun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Membuat sebuah makam sederhana untuk seorang gadis cantik yaitu Shimura Tae. Dari yang Takasugi dengar dari Shinpachi kakaknya itu tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan rumahnya sendiri karena sebuah bom di jatuhkan disini. Lukanya cukup fatal di perparah dengan tidak ada pengobatan. Dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga hari saja. Memang tragis.

Takasugi dan Shinpachi sedang berteduh dibagian rumah yang masih bisa melindungi mereka dari air hujan. Si anak memeluk kedua lututnya dan si tentara bersandar di tembok rapuh dengan kaki melipat.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku Tuan."

"Yah, aku sedang senggang jadi bisa membantumu."

"Ternyata Tuan Tentara Takasugi tidak jahat sama sekali yah." celetuknya sambil memperhatikan wajah si Tentara itu. Takasugi mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kau masih sangat kecil jadi kau hanya bisa menilai orang saat hanya dalam satu pandangan saja."

"Tapi Tuan Tentara memang baik karena tidak membunuhku. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan tentara. Dia tidak sebaik Tuan Takasugi."

"Apakah dia berbuat jahat padamu?" Shinpachi mengangguk.

"Dia mengarahkan senjata padaku, tapi aku berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Takasugi terdiam mendengarnya. Hatinya mencelos, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Ditengah perang yang penuh darah. Dia berjuang keras untuk tetap hidup agar bisa menguburkan kakaknya saja.

Tangannya mengepal keras. Giginya bergertak saling mengadu. Takasugi ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Bahkan rasanya jika dia membunuh dirinya sendiri disini, semua itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan apa yang sudah dialami oleh Shinpachi dan anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama. Dan para korban lain yang menderita karena adanya perang ini.

Tap! Tangan kecil itu menyentuh tangannya yang bergetar. Takasugi menoleh, "Kau baik-baik saja Tuan?"

Anak itu bertanya pada keadaannya. Dengan wajah polos dan penuh ke khawatiran. Takasugi tersenyum, meletakan tangan besarnya diatas kepala itu. "Jangan khawatirkan keadaanku. Sekarang, apa kau sudah makan?"

Menggeleng pelan, Shinpachi memberi jawaban. "Kalau begitu ikutlah aku. Aku akan memberikan banyak makanan untukmu," ajak Takasugi sembari hendak berdiri dari posisinya. Namun Shinpachi tak bergerak kala tangan Takasugi mengajaknya untuk bangkit.

"Maaf Tuan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Kenapa?" Tidak ada jawaban, Shinpachi hanya menundukan kepalanya menatap tanah.

Dengan pengertian mungkin anak ini masih takut dengan keadaan di luar, Takasugi pun memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. "Tunggu aku sepuluh menit, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu."

Shinpachi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih Tuan."

Takasugi pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shinpachi sendiri disana. Ia bergegas mencari makanan namun memang sangat sulit di dapatkan mengingat kondisi dimana ia berada. Hujan yang turun juga cukup lebat dan membuatnya sulit bergerak karena becek pada tanah. Terlebih lagi dia memang tidak memakai payung, membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah. Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah mencari makanan untuk Shinpachi agar anak itu tidak mati kelaparan. Agar anak itu kuat untuk menjalani hidupnya. Agar dia, walaupun sedikit bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah banyak menderita akibat perang ini yang melibatkannya.

Kakinya terhenti melihat sebuah kedai makanan pinggiran. Bibirnya tersenyum senang. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera kesana.

.

Takasugi berlari di tengah hujan yang lebat. kembali ke tempat awal dimana ia meninggalkan Shinpachi disini. Ia berhasil membeli beberapa potong roti. Untuk mengantisipasi air hujan, ia membungkus makanan itu dengan plastik dan menyembunyikannya di balik badannya. Semoga dengan ini rotinya tidak terlalu terasa dingin.

Masuk ke dalam bangunan, Takasugi langsung memanggil Shinpachi dan mengekuarkan roti yang di sembunyikannya. Tapi dahinya berkerut, tempat terakhir dia berada tepat dengan tempat Takasugi kini berdiri, namun Shinpachi tidak terlihat sama sekali. Apakah anak itu pergi ke tempat lain?

Dengan tubuh bercucuran air hujan dan keringat, Takasugi mulai mencari Shinpachi ke setiap penjuru ruangan yang ada di dalam bangunan itu. Hasilnya tidak ada. Anak itu tidak terlihat keberadaannya. Mendapati kenyataan ini, hatinya mulai gelisah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang jahat bisa saja datang kemari dan menculik anak itu. Menjualnya untuk mendapatkan uang. Hal itu lumrah terjadi pada korban-korban perang bukan? Mempercepat langkahnya, Takasugi mencoba terus mencari Shinpachi dengan keyakinan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Kembali dia mencari ke seluruh ruangan lagi. Tiap ruangan hasilnya sama. Kosong. Hanya barang berserakan dan tembok bangunan yang hancur. Namun saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar, Takasugi terdiam untuk sesaat. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan matanya tertuju pada semua hak yang ada di ruangan itu. Foto keluarga yang retak, buku-buku yang berserakan, dan lainnya. Satu hal yang menyita perhatiannya lagi sekarang adalah, ia melihat sebuah cangkul di depan sebuah lemari. Itu bukanlah benda yang wajar berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Takasugi pun mengambilnya.

Cleeek... Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dapat dilihat itu dari lemari usang yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Takasugi pun kembali tertarik untuk mendekati lemari itu. Dan tanpa ragu membukanya.

Matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan. Dan disaat yang sama dia mengingat sebuah kalimat, _"Dia mengarahkan senjata padaku, tapi aku berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari."_

Disana terbujur kaku mayat anak berusia lima tahun dengan tiga tembakan bersarang di tubuhnya, dua di dada satu di kepala. Anak itu Shimura Shinpachi.

.

END

.

Maaf jika ada salah kata, juga jika tidak sesuai tema. See you next event...


End file.
